


Birthday Surprise

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Stole The Show series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the other dancers are minor characters, Daichi's birthday, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Suga's got his prosthetic, flashmob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Okay, so I have no real excuse for this, I got an urge and I went with it.But I do hope it makes my dear friend @gokanakosetsu feel a little happier in the meantime.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have no real excuse for this, I got an urge and I went with it. 
> 
> But I do hope it makes my dear friend @gokanakosetsu feel a little happier in the meantime.

Sugawara adjusted the hood over his head as he descended the worn tiled stairs in a skip, his hand skimming the metal hand rail as he went, eyes scanning for his target.

Months of hard work, flying friends in from all over the world.

There was no room for error.

He jumped from two steps above the floor, his blade hitting the stone and he skipped a step before spinning and carrying on his journey.

Even the hood didn’t fully hide his identity, as people stopped and stared at the clacking of his blade. By now he’d become a household name, and that just made everything better.

It was Daichi’s birthday, and Sugawara insisted he’d spend it with his parents.

He’d even watched the three going into the restaurant at the top of the staircase, and he’d waited until he knew their meal was almost over before descending the staircase and hiding under it.

He pulled out his phone, waiting for the signal from Nishinoya to appear in the group chat.

A thumbs up emoji lit up the screen almost five minutes later.

Sugawara grinned at the signal, hurriedly slipping his phone in his bag, tugging his hoodie from his body and earning questioning glances at his attire from the patrons leaving the bathrooms.

A heavily altered trumpet sound began to play and he knew what that meant.

He knew Daichi would be at the top of the very stairs he was under, and that every dancer he knew would be on the ground floor, responding to the music in the only way they knew how to.

He had faith that it worked perfectly, so he ran from his hiding place, joining the dancers melded in between normal shoppers, just as the vocals sang _turn it up_ and a deep bass joined the brass noise.

The dancers all began to clap as soon as the vocals faded away to the bass and brass, establishing their positions and allowing the normal shoppers time to move away from the floor.

The clapping stopped as the main vocals for the song rung out across the shopping centre, a drum beat replacing the clapping and the bass continuing strongly.

Sugawara took a deep breath as he moved into the first part of the routine, side stepping with a clap before jumping back into his first position, repeating with his other side, knowing the dancers behind him were all doing the same.

Next he spread his arms and legs out wide before, bending low before popping back up and clapping his hands above his head six times in rapid succession, hearing the echoing as nineteen pairs of hands clapped in time with his own.

He vaguely heard the buzzing of the drone above his head that Ennoshita was using to record the event and livestream it.

Sugawara prayed his blade would be able to hold traction on the floor as he leaned into a half cartwheel, balancing on one hand and while keeping his prosthetic straight his left leg popped into a perfect ninety degree angle in time with the fast-paced bass. Then bending at the knee, straightening and folding his left leg several times before his arm began to feel strained and he left the position, clapping a further six times.

He immediately bounced into a move that Bokuto and Kuroo had spent days teaching him, falling backwards and catching himself with his arms over his head and creating a bridge. He kicked his prosthetic in the air, using the weight to bring his other leg over his head and he was left sitting on the floor, his legs folded on either side of him.

Six claps echoed out from around him and he bounced back into a standing position, using his arm as a support behind him and jumping onto his feet before returning to a standing position.

The music lulled slightly, the bass letting up, his movements slowing too and his hands skimmed across the sheer white mesh waist coat he was wearing, meeting Daichi’s eyes for the first time and sending him a coy smirk before the beat picked up once again.

The fast movements of the dancers started as soon as they’d ceased, the next part of the dance seamlessly becoming robotic movements of their arms, feet stamping on the tiles in time with the drums.

Sugawara jumped so his legs were spread once more, clapping his hands five times in front of his chest.

The dancers turned to the side and kicked their right legs out, jumping, twisting, and then following suit with their left legs.

They turned to the front, again robotic movements continuing until the second lull in the song. The nineteen dancers stopped and allowed Sugawara to do a solo dance, clicking their fingers.

Sugawara followed a similar movement from earlier only this time sliding down the floor into a sideways splits, leaning forward on his hands before kicking his legs and hoisting himself into a standing position as the final lull broke and became the last chorus.

He was acutely aware of the shoppers around them filming as the dancers moved closer together, the big move being next.

He felt two strong hands on his biceps, a further two coming under his legs and lifting him from the ground, he heard two voices countdown and then he was spinning in the air.

Once, spinning twice to the left; twice, spinning once to the right; and a third time, spinning twice to the left.

Once he was firmly in the arms of Bokuto and Iwaizumi he wrapped his arms around their necks respectively and jumped free from their arms.

The three finished together, Sugawara on his knees and panting heavily, Bokuto and Iwaizumi in poses that matched the other dancers, each dancer cheering out a birthday wish to the man at the top of the stairs.

Sugawara looked up to see Daichi staring, dumbfounded and a healthy glow to his cheeks and Sugawara knew would be from embarrassment. Sugawara’s eyes met Chisane’s, and then Hotaru’s, watching their amused expressions at their son’s state.

He grinned as the three began walking down the steps towards him and the nineteen other dancers.

“Hey, Dai.” Sugawara greeted, meeting him halfway. “Happy birthday.”

Daichi smiled affectionately and chuckled.

“Did you have to do something so publicly?”

“Of course~ Go big or go home right?” Sugawara grinned cheekily, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck and closing the distance between their lips.

“I love this outfit.” Daichi commented, his hand running over the delicate white metal mesh waist coat decorated with a fine gold glitter tulle, and down to where it met Sugawara white skinny jeans with the black leather patches.

“Kenma helped me find a good tailor.” Sugawara smiled, leaning into Daichi’s side.

That prompted Daichi to look up and see the group of dancers ranging from familiar faces like Oikawa and Akaashi, to faces he knew more personally from the dance studio like Tanaka and Saeko, and then some faces he’d never seen before. They were all making an effort to disperse, just like a flash mob was meant to after the performance.

“Thank you,” Daichi said, smiling widely at Sugawara, “dinner and entertainment is my favourite.”

Sugawara chuckled as he walked down the few steps to the bottom, Daichi following behind him, noticing the suede back of the waist coat.

He returned the hoodie over his head and over the small waist coat.

“And just like that you’re date ready.” Daichi teased, wrapping his arm around Sugawara’s waist and drawing him into himself.

“What makes you think I want to go on a date?” Sugawara grinned, wrapping his own arm around Daichi and slipping his hand into his back pocket.

“You texted me this morning telling me to let you know when I was done so you could meet me.”

Sugawara sighed and slumped against Daichi’s chest.

“Curse my past self and their ignorance.”

Daichi laughed, heading back around to the staircase with Sugawara, the group now fully dispersed and only Daichi’s parents remaining.

“You two have fun!” Chisane smiled, linking her arm with her husband’s.

“We will!” Sugawara and Daichi both spoke together, smiling as they made their way towards the main hub of the shopping centre.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
